satisfaction
by draconismalfoys
Summary: literally pwp that i wrote at 6 am on my phone.


Draco spotted her alone in a deserted little corner of the library, standing up on her tip toes to reach a book on a particularly high shelf.

The sight of her made his mouth curve into a wicked sort of grin, feeling devilish as his eyes roved over her petite frame. She really was a tiny thing, wasn't she? Probably couldn't even reach his shoulders. Her hair was wild and unruly, falling riotously around her shoulders and down her back like a halo of chocolate curls. He ached to run his fingers through it, to wrap it around his fist and pull, pull until her throat was bared to him and she was forced to meet his eyes.

Devilish indeed, he thought as he felt himself already beginning to harden through the fabric of his trousers.

Making sure to keep his steps quiet and undetectable, he crept up behind the small witch, his arms snaking around her waist and tugging her against his chest in one swift moment. She gasped in surprise, going tense and rigid, and he smirked against the top of her head. "Waiting for me, kitten?" He murmured, lightly inhaling the scent of her hair and holding back a groan of satisfaction. She smelled of cinnamon and honey and it was fucking intoxicating.

She scoffed in response. "Must you, with that inane pet name? You know it grates my nerves." She huffed, promptly ignoring the feeling of him hardening against the soft curve of her backside. "And for your information, no. I was not waiting for you, you pompous Neanderthal."

Draco chuckled darkly, slowly slipping his fingers beneath the fabric of her grey jumper to stroke at the soft skin of her belly. "So what you're saying is that despite the fact that I literally asked you to meet me here at this time, in this specific part of the library, you were _not_ actually waiting for me?"

"...Yes." Her voice was a bit softer now, and she'd relaxed just the slightest bit in his arms as he gently stroked and caressed her smooth skin beneath her top.

Chuckling again, he dipped his head to the curve of her neck and inhaled deeply. His lips, soft and pink, opened against her skin, his breath hot and tongue undeniably serpentine as it flicked at her neck, first once but then again and again.

He traced circles around her pulse point with the tip of his tongue, indulging in the occasional suck or nip and grinning whenever she let out a tiny noise of pleasure. "Does that feel good?" He whispered, bringing his mouth up to her ear and relishing in the small shiver that ran through her soft body.

"Maybe." She retorted stubbornly, but the soft sigh in her voice let him know the real answer.

Unable to help himself, he pushed his erection against her round backside and hissed quietly through his teeth when she pressed back against him, moving in a tantalizing little circle. He was done playing around now.

He pulled his hands out of her top, moving one to clasp ever so gently at her creamy throat, the other bunching in her hair and tugging hard. She whimpered and trembled just slightly against him. "I want you to reach down, take off your knickers and give them to me. Can you do that, kitten?"

She gulped, nodded, nervously glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then slowly, torturously slowly, her dainty hands slid up her skirt and tugged down her white cotton knickers, allowing them to pool at her feet and Draco groaned.

"Fuck _yes_..that's my good girl. Now bend down, nice and slow, and give them to me." He released her fully and licked his lips as he watched her hesitantly kick away her knickers before bending down slowly, just like he'd asked, to grab them. Her hands shook when she placed the tiny little white cotton panties in his waiting hand, her cheeks burning a brilliant shade of red.

Draco adored her like this. Blushing and trembling and wet. Merlin, he could only imagine how wet her cunt was for him already. He hoped she was dripping down her soft thighs, the wetness seeping down to her little knee socks, the perfect proof that she was nothing but a filthy little school girl for him.

Closing his open palm around the knickers, he bit his lip to hold back a groan as he felt the wetness that had spread across the thin, soft fabric. Keeping his eyes on her, he slipped the wet knickers into his pocket before moving forward to press her tiny form against the book shelf.

"You're such a bad girl, kitten. So filthy...so sweet.." His hand, large and pale, clasped at her delicate throat again, making sure to put just enough pressure so that he wasn't restricting her air-flow at all, yet it was still enough to make her tense. He angled her head up, his thumb pressing into the top of her throat as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were plush and plump, and he bit and sucked at them mercilessly. His kisses showcased his obvious hunger for the tiny witch pressed up against him, but he wasn't ashamed. He knew she felt that same clawing, burning, aching need that he felt whenever he was around her. The way that she responded to his kisses proved just that.

Licking at the seam of her lips, his fingers wandered to her shapely thighs, smoothing over her soft skin as they dragged up to her dripping core. He hummed in pleasure against her soft mouth when he felt just how wet she was, and he gently stroked at her for a few moments before finally slipping them into her tightness, groaning as her warm walls clenched around his digits. His groin tightened, pressing up against the fabric of his trousers as he began trusting his fingers up into her with slight speed, the heel of his hand bumping into her clit continually.

"Good, kitten?" He murmured into her mouth while her little hands clutched at him wherever she could grab, tugging at his hair and the fabric of his shirt. She whimpered in response, her thighs trembling and hips bucking while his fingers pumped into her, curling upward to press against that certain spot inside of her and clamping the hand that had previously been gripping her throat across her lips when a scream escaped her, her curvy little body arching and twisting and trembling as her orgasm rocked through her, drenching his fingers in her sweet juices.

She was panting against his hand, her cheeks a deep, dark red and her uniform askew. She looked wonderfully disheveled, and something about knowing that he had done this to straight laced little Hermione Granger filled him with an odd sort of pride.

"You're so fucking _gorgeous_, Granger." He mumbled, his voice gravelly and full of an unadulterated sort of need that he'd only ever felt toward the lovely, infuriating witch standing before him. "So beautiful...so naughty..." He dropped his hand from her mouth, leaning forward to press a heated kiss to her swollen lips while pressing his hard, aching cock against her belly.

"I-I wanna suck you off." She said it quietly. Barely audible against his lips, but to him it sounded like she'd screamed it. It made him stop dead in his movements and pull away from her, his eyes searching her face for any signs that she hadn't meant it or he'd simply imagined it.

"Get on your knees." He said urgently, his hands hastily undoing his belt and the button on his crisp black trousers as she obeyed him and dropped to her knees in front of him. He was practically shaking with anticipation as her tiny hand's tugged down his boxers and trousers, watching as her eyes momentarily widened at the sight of his painfully erect cock.

"It's not a fucking Arithmancy problem, kitten. It's a _cock_. Stop your bloody starring and suck." He said through his teeth, unable to handle waiting any longer.

Granger glared up at him in response. "If you're going to act like that I could just leave."

His eyes widened at the prospect of her leaving without him getting any sort of relief. "No no no, don't do that. I'll shut up, yeah? Just...please. I can't wait anymore."

She grinned at him then, looking triumphant and undoubtedly pleased with herselfp for having that sort of power over him. If he wasn't so fucking hard he would have made some sort of scathing remark, but at that exact moment she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and swirled her soft, warm tongue around the head and he had to bite down on his own knuckles to hold in the groan threatening to escape him.

His other hand wrapped tightly in her wild curls, groaning and growling lowly as she suckled softly at the head and dragged her sweet little pink tongue down the shaft, pressing baby kisses all across his length. "Fuck...fuck, yeah." Tugging on her hair and scraping his nails lightly against her scalp, he rocked his hips against her face, pressing himself deeper into her mouth and hissing roughly when she gagged around him.

"Oh, Jesus Christ...yeah...keep going, baby." He was close already, and he probably would have felt sort of pathetic because of this if he wasn't so focused on reaching his own completion. Her hand was pumping up and down his cock, taking those few inches she couldn't take while her hot little mouth enveloped him, her curls bouncing as she bobbed her head eagerly.

She raised her eyes to meet his as her tongue slipped along the underside of his shaft, and the sight of her eyes on him while she sucked his cock was enough to have him tumbling over the edge.

"G-Granger, I'm gonna _fucking_-"

"Hermione?"

She pulled away instantly, her eyes wide and terrified as she hurried to get to her feet and adjust her hair and uniform. "Ron is here. I have to go."

"G-go? You can't just go!" He whispered desperately, his body thrumming with disappointment. He'd been so close. So fucking close.

"Hermione?" Weasley called again.

"I have to go." She repeated, having the decency to look a bit guilty. "I'll come by your dorm tonight, okay? I'll borrow Harry's cloak."

Before he could respond, Granger turned on her heel and hurried away to go find Weasley, leaving him hard and and aching and oddly enough, quite fucking jealous.


End file.
